


Beta Testing

by hlaalus



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Gangbang, M/M, Oral, Trans Saihara Shuichi, Trans Shinguji Korekiyo, Trans Soda Kazuichi, back at it again with that excellent trans lifestyle!!!!!, kiibo has a cunt, testing functions, the kiyo/kiibo is only hinted at at the end, what the fuck is up folks!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27483373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlaalus/pseuds/hlaalus
Summary: Kiibo swallowed, the feeling of saline-based saliva thick in his throat. Kazuichi seemed to hear it, because he wrapped his arms around the robot's waist, pressing a kiss to the top of his head."It's okay, baby," he mumbled. "I'm not gonna let anyone hurt ya'."
Relationships: K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi, K1-B0/Shinguji Korekiyo, K1-B0/Soda Kazuichi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	Beta Testing

Kiibo swallowed, the feeling of saline-based saliva thick in his throat. Kazuichi seemed to hear it, because he wrapped his arms around the robot's waist, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. 

"It's okay, baby," he mumbled. "I'm not gonna let anyone hurt ya'."

He... knew that. But it was hard to accept that he had to be bound for this task, this research. His wrists bound by cuffs connected to a steel bar, his thighs bound by cuffs connected to his wrists; it felt very performative, but Miu insisted it was for everyone's safety. What bothered him the most was his nudity, cunt bared to the world, unable to even close his legs--even without the restraints, wires plugged into the ports along his thighs kept him immobile. Kazuichi sat behind him, holding him loosely in his lap. It was Kazu's one stipulation to the testing, besides being the one who got to take the notes. Miu brushed him off, saying she would be there either way, so he could stay or go.

"Are you sure this is the only way?" he asked quietly. Miu laughed sharply. 

"We need a range of data, and we're not gonna get anything quality from just Sharkman fucking you."

Kazu gave him a squeeze. "You ready?" 

Kiibo gave a curt nod, bracing himself. 

Miu opened the door to the lab they shared, ushering a shadowed figure in. When they stepped into the light, Kiibo almost gasped. Shuichi gave him a shy smile. 

She put a hand on his chest, pushing him back lightly. "I said I needed dicks, Shitichi. If a variety of strap-ons worked I would do it myself."

He flashed her a glare. "That's not what Soda-kun told me."

Kazuichi waved her off of him. "I told him it was okay, I need data on how oral feels for him too."

Kiibo's blush lights flickered. It felt strange to be spoken about in the third person when he was in the room. It reminded him of his earliest memories of the professor, making voice notes on him while his infant program observed in silence. 

Shuichi ignored the grimacing Miu as he stepped forward, fingers linked with each other. "Hi, Kiibo-kun. I know this is embarrassing, but Soda-kun has been so proud of the upgrades and I suppose I got curious to see for myself."

Kiibo tried to look away from Shuichi, who glanced down at his cunt in between periods of eye contact. Looking up to Kazuichi, he bit his lip. 

"Is it really okay?"

"No, yeah, of course. Give it a shot, we need lots of info here." Kazuichi ran a hand over Kiibo's stomach. 

Shuichi knelt slowly on the floor before the examination table. Kiibo tried to control the light tremble in his legs; overstimulation was still an issue, and the idea of Shuichi of all people coming specifically out of a sense of curiosity and a tinge of sexual attraction had made him wet already. Shuichi looked almost rapt as he ran the tips of his fingers over his labia, applying the gentlest amount of pressure, pulling his hand away and watching the sticky fluid form a small bridge from his fingertips to the robot's cunt. Kiibo shivered, and Kazuichi pressed another kiss into his hair. 

"Amazing," he muttered. "What is it made of?"

"A mix of disaccharides, polysaccharides, and saline," Miu answered from her position by the computer, occasionally tapping keys. "It's as close to the real deal as you'll ever get, simp."

He ignored her in favor of pressing his mouth to his clit, giving it a light suck; Kiibo's mouth fell open with a heavy breath, sucking in air to lungs that didn't require it, releasing a light moan. Shuichi's mouth moved downwards, brushing his teeth lightly over his lower lips, pressing his tongue into his entrance. Kiibo's head fell back against Kazuichi's chest, who chuckled and smoothed back his hair. 

"I told ya' it wouldn't be all bad, babe." 

Shuichi pulled back, the stickiness over his mouth, shining on his chin. "It tastes amazing, almost like sugar water."

"That's the disaccharides," Kazuichi explained, and Kiibo wished he had more control over his limbs; he would wrap his thighs around Shuichi's neck and keep him in place. His wish was answered, and the detective pressed his mouth again to his clit, his tongue flicking over the small bit of flesh, hands reaching up to grasp Kiibo's hips. Kiibo's eyes fluttered shut at the contact, whining, wanting to grind into his mouth. Kazuichi laid kisses over his neck, tightening his grip around the robot's waist. 

Shuichi pulled away only to come back again, sucking a little harder, tongue working over his clit, making Kiibo keen as his hips tilted up into the other man's mouth. Kazuichi pressed his mouth to the shell of his ear, mumbling encouragement, telling him how good he was doing, what an amazing work he was, how beloved he was to so many people but especially Kazu himself. 

Shuichi glanced up at him from his position and Kiibo's body tensed with orgasm, ripping a shriek out of him as his vision turned to static and the rudimentary toes he possessed curled inwards. 

Kazuichi gripped him, linking his fingers with Kiibo's and giving his hands a hard squeeze. When his senses finally returned, Kiibo felt his body sag against the mechanic's and Shuichi pulled away, licking his lips. 

"That's really something," he breathed, wiping away the excess fluid from his face. "It's so much like a human's, I--"

Miu gave her usual sharp laugh, tapping a specific key three times in a row. "Told you! Poured my heart and soul and boner into that formula." She grabbed the back of Shuchi's collar, hoisting him up to his feet and shoving him in the direction of the door. "Now grow a dick or get out, I got a lot of tests to run."

Shuichi gave Kiibo a short, distressed wave before Miu ushered him out, sticking her head out of the door and calling for the 'next customer in line.' Kazuichi only sighed, resting his chin on the top of the robot's head. 

Miu let the next person in, pulling them in from the blinding light outside, pushing them into the lab lights. Kiyo almost tripped over her own skirt and shot Miu a dangerous glare. When she looked back to Kiibo, her eyes softened considerably, but maintained a sharp glint. 

"I believe I heard you needed testing assistance, Kiibo-kun? I have some spare time to help."

Kiibo gripped onto Kazuichi tighter, his blush lights flickering on, and staying on.


End file.
